


Every Piece

by abigaru_chaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaru_chaaan/pseuds/abigaru_chaaan
Summary: They continue dancing, Tobio ruffling Kei's soft locks, and Kei indulging in Tobio's body spray. Subtle movements, small glances to keep a single thought in mind alive, that one feels the same warmth as the other. Their feet moving in their own rhythm, Tobio looks down, admiring the man he fell in love with.Tsukishima Kei. A forest of mysteries. A character which Tobio finds himself a captive of its own. A problem Tobio will never get tired of solving. A puzzle which Tobio finds every single piece of him astonishing.Tobio smiles, joining Kei to sing their favorite song.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Every Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote a while back,, and I.. tried to do something different :)  
> This is a filipino song that I'm using, the words inside the parentheses are the translations!

_"Bawat ngiti, bawat luha.."_

~~_(Every smile, every tear..)_ ~~

The attic was quiet.

A graceful step. Left, then right. One after the other as they sway along, the blonde humming the music they both know at heart. The squeaking of the wooden floor accompanies that peaceful tune.

_"Bawat gising, bawat pikit.."_

~~_(Everytime you wake up, everytime you close your eyes..)_ ~~

The windows. Opened wide enough for the night sky to stand witness, moonlight shining down upon the two of them. Kei rests his head on Tobio's shoulders, singing softly while the latter kisses his forehead.

_"Bawat hangin na tinatanggap, bawat buga.."_

~~_(Every breath you take, every exhale..)_ ~~

They continue dancing, Tobio ruffling Kei's soft locks, and Kei indulging in Tobio's body spray. Subtle movements, small glances to keep a single thought in mind alive, that one feels the same warmth as the other. Their feet moving in their own rhythm, Tobio looks down, admiring the man he fell in love with.

_"At habang ika'y yinayakap nang maigi.."_

~~_(And while you're being cuddled tight..)_ ~~

Tsukishima Kei. A forest of mysteries. A character which Tobio finds himself a captive of its own. A problem Tobio will never get tired of solving. A puzzle which Tobio finds every single piece of him astonishing.

Tobio smiles, joining Kei to sing their favorite song.

_"Binubulong ang dalanging huwag sana maglaho sa hangin."_

~~_(I whisper a prayer that it won't be taken by the wind..)_ ~~

His eyes. A pair of honey brown eyes which shine like trinkets under the kind rays of sunlight. An oasis of eternal thoughts, the window to his divine soul. A little prophet capable of speaking his thoughts before his ever-so-salty mouth could ever say anything. A place where Tobio will never mind getting lost into. He closes his eyes, singing their favorite song.

_"Ang bawat piyesa na bumubuo sa 'yo.."_

~~_(Every single piece that makes a part of you..)_ ~~

His hands. The one that's slightly callused but at the same time smooth as silk in its finest quality. Those hands that held Tobio in his toughest nights, his happiest days, in every single moment in his life. Leaving no space between their fingers, they held hands, keeping each other grounded. Safe in each other's arms. Tobio holds Kei just as tight, singing their favorite song.

_"Bawat piyesang nawa'y mapasaakin, habang-buhay.."_

~~_(Every piece that I wish were mine, for all my life.)_ ~~

His lips. A tiny wizard putting Tobio under a spell rendering him weak under his command. The sweetness. Reminds him of freshly picked strawberries whenever he closes the distance between them. Where his silent giggles and hearty laughs escape from, with eyes crinkled shut. A sound Tobio can listen to any day, a sight he can stare into forever. Tobio sways Kei around, singing their favorite song.

_"_ _Dito ka na lang, habang-buhay."_

~~_(Stay here by my side, for all my life.)_ ~~

People kept asking him. His friends, his fans, and maybe even Tobio himself. About what exactly he adored about him. Was it Kei's personality? His looks? Tobio gives them a confused shrug, for he is also trying to figure it out.

_"Habang-buhay."_

~~_(Forever and after.)_ ~~

He thinks it's everything about him. Every single piece of the puzzle that makes Kei, Kei. Every single piece that Kei worked hard to build in one masterpiece. That masterpiece that Kei promised to give Tobio, and that masterpiece they never thought would break down so easily.

Tobio's knees weakened, singing their favorite song.

_"Huwag kang bibitaw."_

_(Don't you give up.)_

Kei's eyes. Those bloodshot eyes wet with tears and the heaviest eyelids. Those precious trinkets Tobio never imagined seeing them in such a state. In a situation he caused on his own. Tobio chest pounded painfully, singing their favorite song.

_"_ _Huwag kang mawawala."_

~~_(Please don't disappear.)_ ~~

Kei's hands. Those soft hands Tobio have remembered landed an impact on his cheeks, making it bruised and hard from such an action. Those warm hands Tobio held on like it's a matter of life and death, slowly losing life and falling on the soft mattress Kei was laying down on. Everything slowly reverts back to reality. Tobio's voice cracks, singing their favorite song.

_"_ _O, aking dinadala ang bawat piyesa ng ikaw."_

~~_(Oh, I cherish dearly every piece of you.)_ ~~

Tobio watched the pieces fall one by one, doing nothing as they slipped away from his hands. Like an old artwork in a museum, slowly turning into ashes as it burns down. Tobio tears up, singing their favorite song.

_"_ _Anong gagawin kung wala ka?"_

_( ~~What would I do without you?)~~_

Kei's lips. Those lips whose a certain someone's last smile was stretched. Whose certain someone's last kiss was shared, sweetness still remains. Whose someone's last "I love you" was confessed to. Those lips humming the lyrics he's very familiar of, words slowly dying as nature takes back the life he borrowed. Tobio cries, and everything goes back to the present.

_"Anong gagawin kung wala ka?"_

_( ~~What would I do.. Without you?~~ )_

The attic was quiet.

A wobbly step. Left then right, one after the other as he sways alone. Holding Kei's coat tightly, humming the music they both know at heart. The wooden floor loudly thuds as Tobio suddenly kneels, as if begging the gods to bring back what they took from him. Begging to bring back the man he fell in love with.

_"Dito ka na lang, habang-buhay."_

~~_(Stay here by my side, for all my life.)_ ~~

Tsukishima Kei. A forest he's forever lost in. A problem he's forever stuck solving. A puzzle that he'll never be able to rebuild. He's a masterpiece, something Tobio has ever wanted.

A masterpiece Tobio had taken for granted.

_"Dito ka na lang. Habang-buhay."_

~~_(Stay here by my side. For all my life.)_ ~~

So there he was, crying and alone—

_"Habang-buhay."_

~~ _(_ _Forever and after.)_ ~~

—singing their favorite song.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song for more feels, it's "Bawat Piyesa" by Munimuni  
> I translated some of the lyrics myself, since I can't find good ones in the internet, and to also make the lyrics fit more into the fic. Fellow filos, don't come at me~
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
